


Inferno e Paradiso

by J_lock



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Roma | Rome, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_lock/pseuds/J_lock
Summary: Un calda notte d'estate, le prime luci dell'alba. Un momento sospeso nel tempo come una fotografia. Baci che sanno di sigaretta, odori che si impregnano sulla pelle. Attimi che sfuggono tra le dita ma che vorresti non finissero mai.





	Inferno e Paradiso

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono, non so manco chi siano, ho preso due nomi a caso, insomma, le solite cose. E visto il rating... Nessun tag, niente di niente per favore. Questa storia non esiste e non è mai esistita. Detto ciò, buona lettura a tutti!

La dita che Ermal lasciò scorrere sulla calda pelle tracciando i neri contorni di un tatuaggio da poco andato ad aggiungersi agli altri, si arrestarono nel punto esatto in cui la croce aveva inizio nella sua parte inferiore. Ermal si sporse in avanti. Un soffice e umido bacio prese il posto delle dita, prima di sostituire anch'esso con la punta della lingua, la quale percorse quelle linee sacre e indelebili con estrema lentezza. Furono quelle stesse labbra a lasciarsi sfuggire una frase che da anni e anni non avevano più pronunciato: «Nel cuore hai un black mamba~»*  
  
«Mh?» Il mugolio di Fabrizio arrivò interrogativo.  
  
La stanza era satura di calore e odore di sesso, o almeno così pareva ad Ermal. Le dita di Fabrizio che da diversi minuti si divertivano a giocare con i suoi ricci capelli, si bloccarono.  
  
«Una vecchia canzone», rispose semplicemente.  
  
«E...?»  
  
«E, cosa?», replicò Ermal lasciandosi scappare un sorriso che Fabrizio non riuscì ad intercettare. Sornione, sfuggì alla sua domanda nel modo che gli riusciva meglio. Baciandolo. Non solo sulle labbra, ma in ogni più piccolo centimetro di pelle che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere a memoria. Amava prenderlo in giro, adorava flirtare con lui, era sicuro che non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.  
  
Fabrizio allungò un braccio per afferrare il telefono sul comodino ma Ermal fu più veloce. Lo afferrò per il polso e glielo bloccò sul cuscino vicino al capo dopo essergli salito sopra a cavalcioni per agguantarlo.  
  
«'Mo me spieghi che è 'sto black mamba.»  
  
«Te lo spiego dopo», fu l'unica risposta che ricevette. Le labbra di Ermal si erano definitivamente appropriate del suo collo e Fabrizio non era più così tanto sicuro di voler controbattere. Probabilmente non ne era più in grado perché l'unica cosa che fece fu quella di riportare una mano tra i capelli di Ermal e l'altra sulla sua schiena non appena quest'ultimo gli liberò il polso.  
  
Erano nudi, pelle contro pelle. Faceva terribilmente caldo in quella stanza che era appena sufficiente a contenere un letto matrimoniale, una scrivania, un comodino e qualche chitarra... Più l'attrezzatura. Più una serie infinita di cose che a stare attenti, si poteva comunque incappare in qualche doloroso spigolo con conseguente imprecazione. La finestra socchiusa era sufficiente a far passare appena un filo d'aria ed entrambi erano troppo pigri per alzarsi e cercare il telecomando del condizionatore. E poi, sinceramente, era l'ultimo dei loro pensieri.  
  
Fabrizio aveva ormai perso il conto di quanti baci e carezze si erano scambiati quella notte, notte che inevitabilmente era volta al mattino, quasi al termine per essere più precisi. Non avevano chiuso occhio. Perché sprecare tempo prezioso? Non voleva pensare neanche per un secondo alle ore che li dividevano dal rivedersi – perché solo in termini di ore voleva ragionare –, giornate che si sarebbero susseguite veloci e lentissime allo stesso tempo in una frenesia di concerti, chilometri macinati, e pensieri ripetitivi che sarebbe culminati con un desiderio folle di passare le dita tra quei ricci scuri che così tanto gli mancavano quando non li aveva a portata di mano.  
  
Un lieve gemito gli scappò dalle labbra quando Ermal lo baciò in un punto più sensibile di altri, interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri. Percepì poi i suoi denti; stava sorridendo contro la sua pelle. Fabrizio aveva bisogno di guardarlo in viso.  
  
Senza troppe difficoltà capovolse le posizioni pronto a lanciare qualche frecciatina, ma... Come poteva? Gli bastò guardare Ermal dritto negli occhi per perdercisi dentro, per inghiottire qualunque parola stesse per pronunciare, dimenticandola. Il sorriso di Ermal si allargò.  
  
«Prima o poi me farai impazzì», fu tutto quello che riuscì infine a dire Fabrizio prima di appoggiare un pollice sulle labbra di Ermal accarezzandogliele, come ad intimargli di stare zitto per una buona volta. Erano soffici, non screpolate come le sue. Quante volte aveva immaginato di sentirle sulla propria pelle quando lui non c'era.  
  
Il sorriso di Ermal sparì. Il più giovane prese l'occasione al volo e istintivamente ritirò i denti e socchiuse le labbra. Con la lingua indugiò su quel polpastrello che non voleva saperne di staccarsi; lo accarezzò, lo succhiò appena, giusto sulla punta, anche se la voglia di inglobarlo completamente in bocca era tanta. Non un solo attimo Ermal distolse gli occhi da quelli di Fabrizio. Sapeva bene come questo lo stesso eccitando, poteva vederlo dalla sua espressione fattasi improvvisamente più seria. Se ci fosse stata più luce nella stanza avrebbe sicuramente potuto notare le sue pupille dilatarsi.  
  
«Erm, semo già a... due...»  
  
«E allora lasciami fare se sei troppo vecchio per un altro round.»  
  
Fabrizio gettò la testa all'indietro trovandosi a ridere improvvisamente imbarazzato. Anche il rossore sulle sue guance sarebbe stato visibile solo alla luce del giorno, nonostante le dita che involontariamente aveva portato al viso e che puntualmente comparivano in momenti di pura vergogna. Agli occhi di Ermal, era un gesto adorabile. Soprattutto quando la causa di quell'imbarazzo era lui.  
  
«Sono solo stanco.»  
  
«Ma io no.»  
  
Fabrizio si lasciò cadere di schiena al fianco di Ermal nella stessa posizione in cui si trovavano fino a pochi attimi prima, non prima di essersi lasciato scappare un “che stronzo” mal celato mentre gli veniva ancora da ridere.  
  
«Potrei passare ore a ridipingere ogni tuo singolo tatuaggio.»  
  
Fabrizio fece passare un braccio sotto alla testa di Ermal e lo strinse a sé, spiazzato dal cambio repentino di tono di voce del più piccolo, fattosi decisamente più dolce e accarezzevole. Con le sue lunghe dita da pianista Ermal aveva ripreso a disegnare ogni tatuaggio di Fabrizio con cura certosina, attento a non dimenticare il più piccolo dettaglio.  
  
«Potrei passare ore a baciarne i contorni.»  
  
«Non mi dispiacerebbe», si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio in un sussurro, ormai davvero troppo stanco per tenere ancora gli occhi aperti. Ma fu il pizzicotto che gli arrivò direttamente sul capezzolo sinistro che lo fece sobbalzare e gemere dal dolore. Probabilmente non solo da quello.  
  
«Sei scemo?»  
  
«Non t'addormentare Fabrì, abbiamo ancora due ore.»  
  
_Prima che me ne vada._  
  
Non lo disse, ma era dolorosamente implicito nell'affermazione.  
  
«Ma non sei mai stanco, te?», chiese Fabrizio nel tentativo di smorzare la tristezza che sentì sopraggiungere e attanagliargli improvvisamente il petto.  
  
«Di te? Mai.»  
  
La risposta così risoluta e sincera di Ermal lo spiazzò completamente. Come riuscisse a dimostrargli dolcezza, strafottenza, e ironia nel giro di poche frasi, Fabrizio non era ancora riuscito a capirlo. Stavolta non stava sorridendo, né lo stava sfottendo come solitamente amava fare di continuo.  
  
«Mai, Fabrì», ripeté pronunciando quelle due semplici parole nell'incavo del suo collo, strusciando il naso contro il suo orecchio, appoggiandovi poi le labbra per riporre un'altra fila di piccoli baci.  
  
Fabrizio aveva sentito ogni singola lettera sfiorargli la pelle, ogni singolo respiro bruciargliela. Desiderava che quei baci non finissero mai, mai... Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi godendoseli.  
  
Ermal percepiva il desiderio di Fabrizio crescere, lo coglieva ad ogni bacio, ad ogni respiro più pesante del precedente, ad ogni carezza datagli con la mano libera che pigramente lasciava vagare lungo il suo corpo muscoloso, il suo bellissimo corpo che adorava studiare, memorizzare, baciare. Lo conosceva a memoria ormai: ogni tatuaggio, ogni neo, ogni più piccola e insignificante cicatrice.  
  
Due ore, solo due ore. Le lancette di un orologio immaginario scandivano il tempo nella sua testa. Non voleva perdere un solo secondo che aveva ancora a disposizione con Fabrizio. Se doveva essere sincero, gli sarebbe piaciuto perdersi assieme a lui nello spazio; precipitare in una sorta di non-tempo, dilatato, infinito, dove tutto ciò che aveva importanza era Fabrizio, solo ed esclusivamente Fabrizio, lui, loro. Le sue parole, i suoi baci, le sue dita callose da chitarrista che lo accarezzavano con delicatezza, dolcezza, e allo stesso modo con possessione, furia. Il suo modo di prenderlo, di scavare con le dita nei suoi fianchi. Il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome al culmine del piacere, _Ermal_ , con quella sua voce bassa e roca che aveva il potere di scuoterlo dentro senza nemmeno essere sfiorato. Il sentirlo fremere quando era lui stesso a dargli piacere, quando era lui a riempirlo e Fabrizio lo supplicava di dargli sempre di più. Il vederlo gemere in un'espressione di puro godimento con la testa reclinata all'indietro, abbandonandosi completamente a lui... Amava ogni singolo modo in cui Fabrizio si concedeva a lui, come si mostrava, con la sua fragilità mischiata ad una forza senza eguali.  
  
Fu tentato dal dirglielo, ma ogni parola risuonava meglio nella sua testa. Forse ci avrebbe scritto una canzone. Forse, accompagnando quelle parole con la giusta melodia, esternare i suoi sentimenti sarebbe stato più facile. In fondo, era quello che faceva sempre e che gli riusciva meglio.  
  
Ermal afferrò il viso di Fabrizio e lo fece voltare verso di sé, mai sazio di quella bocca che chiedeva silenziosamente baci. Gli infilò la lingua in bocca con urgenza, mentre le lancette continuavano a scorrere nella sua mente. _Smettila, smettila_ , si ripeteva desideroso di fermare il tempo in quel preciso attimo, ma fu la risposta di Fabrizio al suo tocco a fargli improvvisamente sfuggire di mano ogni più stupido pensiero.  
  
Fabrizio strappò un ansimo ad Ermal mentre le sue mani erano scese a cingergli la vita e l'avevano attirato completamente a sé; pelle contro pelle, lingua contro lingua. Come potesse aderire il suo corpo così bene al proprio ancora non riusciva a capirlo. Ma non aveva importanza in quel momento. Fabrizio lo fece posizionare sopra di sé e con le dita scese seguendo la spina dorsale fino ad afferrargli il fondoschiena a piene mani. Più le dita si spostavano verso l'interno accarezzandolo con possessione, più poteva osservare il respiro di Ermal farsi veloce contro il suo petto e la sua bocca.  
  
Nella sua mente più volte si formò l'idea di sostituire le dita con la propria lingua ancora una volta. Aveva scoperto che non c'era suono più bello dei gemiti di Ermal. Voleva sentirli risuonare nella stanza, udirli crescere d'intensità via via che il piacere si faceva più febbrile in lui. Fabrizio era l'unico uomo ad avere avuto il piacere di provocare in lui queste reazioni, emozioni, e per un qualche motivo che non riusciva bene a capire, ciò lo riempiva di soddisfazione. _Nessun altro uomo, oltre a lui, l'aveva mai toccato_. Il solo pensiero lo fece venire nuovamente duro, o forse era solo merito dei baci di Ermal e di quelle labbra che ansimavano contro il suo orecchio mentre con il bacino strofinava la propria erezione contro la propria nuovamente bisognosa.  
  
_Voglio sentirti dentro di me_ , voleva dirgli.  
  
«Ermal», fu tutto ciò che riuscì a sussurrare prima che il più giovane prendesse la ferma decisione di abbassarsi tra le sue gambe con lenti movimenti, assumendo le sembianze di un lupo che studia la propria preda prima di attaccarla. Le iridi nere piene di lussuria scrutavano Fabrizio.  
  
Se quello fosse stato l'inferno, Fabrizio avrebbe voluto perdercisi dentro fino a non riemergere mai più.  
  
L'attesa spasmodica di quello che sarebbe accaduto da lì a poco lo fece inarcare più volte, mentre gli umidi baci di Ermal che dalla pancia si erano spostati nell'interno delle sue cosce aperte, erano solo mirati ad aumentare ancora di più la sua eccitazione, assieme a quelle maledette dita che lo accarezzavano facendolo fremere dall'attesa. Dio, lo stava torturando, e considerando che si stava parlando di Ermal, sapeva perfettamente che non si trattava di un caso. Fabrizio voleva solo toccarlo, sentire la sua pelle bollente sotto le proprie dita, afferrargli quei meravigliosi ricci e ficcargli quel maledetto cazzo in bocca. Voleva sentirlo diventare completamente duro tra le sue labbra. Voleva che glielo succhiasse, merda, lo voleva così tanto che ci stava perdendo la testa. Boccheggiò quando ciò che si era formato nella sua testa avvenne senza alcun preambolo, e Fabrizio fece l'unica cosa che non doveva fare: appoggiarsi sui gomiti per guardare Ermal che a propria volta lo stavo guardando. Fabrizio osservò la malizia nei suoi occhi e come in uno scatto fotografico vide il potere che in quel momento Ermal aveva su di lui. Si accasciò sul letto, le dita ad attanagliare le lenzuola. Si lasciò andare a gemiti scanditi da ogni movimento della mano e della lingua di Ermal, il demone travestito da angelo, o l'angelo travestito da demone. Fabrizio non lo sapeva più, non gli interessava nemmeno. Il piacere era troppo intenso e sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo.  
  
Non durò affatto.

 

  


Una sigaretta in bocca e le braccia incrociate mentre Ermal si stava facendo una doccia; Fabrizio era assorto nei propri pensieri. Aveva valutato attentamente le immagini che gli erano passate per la mente quasi un'ora prima, e aveva capito una cosa.  
  
Quegli occhi scuri in cui ci si perdeva ogni volta, non potevano appartenere all'inferno. Giorno dopo giorno Ermal gli stava donando tanti piccoli pezzi di paradiso e Fabrizio li stava collezionando con grande gelosia, conservandoli come tante piccole pietre preziose. Non ne esistevano al mondo di belle quanto le sue, perché ciò che gli stava donando Ermal inconsapevolmente era quanto di più raro avesse mai potuto desiderare nella sua vita. Forse non ne era degno, o forse era l'ora che smettesse di pensare di non esserlo. Forse era meglio che smettesse di pensare del tutto.  
  
«C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto. Risale alla notte in cui mi hai mandato quel messaggio dopo il concerto ad Assago.»  
  
Fabrizio espirò del fumo dalle labbra, lo sguardo sempre dritto davanti a sé rivolto alla parete. Ermal aveva appena fatto qualche passo nella stanza. Lasciò che continuasse.  
  
«Ho scritto anch'io qualcosa, indirizzato a te.»  
  
«Ma non hai avuto il coraggio di mandarmelo», replicò Fabrizio finalmente guardandolo e accennando un sorriso mentre si passava una mano sulla barba incolta. Osservò Ermal rollarsi una sigaretta prima di decidere di fargli cenno con una mano di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui.  
  
«Non ci penso proprio.» Ermal afferrò un accendino dopo aver allungato davanti a sé le gambe fasciate da dei jeans neri. Seduto alla scrivania, ma in direzione di Fabrizio che ancora non si era alzato dal letto e indossava solo un paio di boxer aderenti, rigorosamente neri, che a tutto lasciavano spazio tranne che all'immaginazione, inspirò la prima boccata di fumo.  
  
«Mica te magno», affermò Fabrizio sorridendo ancora. «Dai, viè qua.»  
  
Mostrava sicurezza Fabrizio, ma dentro di lui si era risvegliato un mare in tempesta.  
  
Ermal si lasciò convincere dai suoi modi affabili. Sbuffò – giusto per il gusto di dargli contro –, lo raggiunse, e si sedette sulle lenzuola sfatte e stropicciate testimoni della loro nottata passata assieme. La sigaretta ancora in mano. Fabrizio aveva invece appena finito la sua; il mozzicone già spento nel posacenere sul comodino.  
  
«Erm?»  
  
Ermal gli stava dando le spalle. Tutto il coraggio che aveva avuto nel svelare il fatto di avere tenuto in memoria sul telefono a propria volta un messaggio per almeno quattro mesi, era svanito nel nulla. E si sentiva stupido, così dannatamente e terribilmente stupido che non sapeva come rivelarne il contenuto senza sentirsi uno sciocco. Un idiota lo era davvero se teneva conto del fatto che ormai da tempo avevano discusso dei sentimenti che provavano uno per l'altro, del fatto che avevano fatto l'amore più e più volte, eppure si sentiva vulnerabile di fronte ad uno stupido ed insignificante messaggio.  
  
Improvvisamente si sentì afferrare dalle muscolose braccia di Fabrizio; gliele passò attorno al collo come altre centinaia di volte aveva fatto. La sua bocca a sfiorargli il lobo dell'orecchio, e delle dolci parole a confortarlo, perché Fabrizio aveva questa meravigliosa capacità: gli bastava un nulla per capire il suo stato d'animo e trovava sempre le parole giuste per tranquillizzarlo.  
  
Ermal fece l'unica cosa che a quel punto poteva fare. Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, aprì l'app degli sms, e inviò quel messaggio che aveva tenuto nascosto in bozza. Solo allora capì quanto doveva essere stato difficile per Fabrizio fare la stessa cosa mesi prima, da solo, terrorizzato da ciò che avrebbe potuto accadere al loro rapporto con quel piccolo gesto, con un semplice invio.  
  
Ermal percepì Fabrizio staccarsi da lui probabilmente per afferrare il telefono. Chiuse gli occhi col cuore in gola. Era da stupidi agitarsi, ma il cuore non voleva saperne di smettere di battere all'impazzata. Attese un minuto, due, finché si decise a voltarsi. Quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato.  
  
Fabrizio era rannicchiato su se stesso, le ginocchia appoggiate contro il petto per nascondere il viso. Lui, proprio lui che cercava di mantenere un'aria da duro anche se a volte non gli riusciva troppo bene, lui che spesso cercava di nascondere le proprie emozioni, si trovava col volto inondato dalle lacrime. E se ne vergognava a morte. Ma mai, mai nessuno aveva scritto delle parole così belle per lui. Nessuno lo aveva colpito al cuore in quel modo, con tale forza e bellezza.  
  
«Erm, dammi... Due minuti», riuscì a biascicare tra una pausa e l'altra nel tentativo di darsi un contegno.  
  
Stavolta fu Fabrizio a lasciarsi circondare dalle braccia di Ermal, a sentire le sue gambe circondargli i fianchi come ad inglobarlo dentro di sé, a permettere che il suo volto sparisse tra la spalla e il braccio diventando un tutt'uno con il suo corpo, forse persino con la sua anima. E fu sempre Fabrizio a percepire una goccia d'acqua bagnargli il collo; una calda lacrima.  
  
Ermal non aveva bisogno di rileggere ciò che gli aveva scritto, conosceva ogni singola parola di quel pensiero che aveva tenuto stretto al proprio petto in attesa di essere rivelato a quell'unica persona a cui era indirizzato, e che amava profondamente. Gli ci era voluto tanto, troppo tempo per capirlo. Faceva così:  
  
_Sai, non è facile dire quello che penso_  
_Non è facile guardarti e dare un senso_  
_A quello che provo_  
_Che mi fa tremare_  
_Quando ripenso ai nostri abbracci_  
_E al calore delle tue mani_  
_Tra i miei capelli_  
_Sulla mia mano_  
_Mi scalda il cuore_  
  
_Non è facile dimenticare la sensazione_  
_Che mi pervade e non mi fa dormire_  
_Quando ripenso al tuo profumo_  
_Mentre immagino il tuo corpo_  
_Sfiorare il mio_  
  
_E se anche siamo lontani_  
_Ti prenderò in giro nei miei sogni_  
_Per vedere il rossore sul tuo bel viso_  
_Ti farò sorridere_  
_Ridere_  
_Finché mi abbraccerai ancora una volta_  
_Sarò il tuo porto sicuro._  
  
Parole semplici, frasi buttate giù d'istinto, il tempo di una sigaretta. Nessun “per sempre”, nessun “ti amo”, solo lui, un _loro_ , e dei sentimenti messi a nudo impossibili da spiegare.  
  
Avrebbero trovato il modo per farlo.  
  
Insieme, ci sarebbero riusciti.

**Author's Note:**

>  _*”Black Mama” - Canzone degli Stylophonic del 2013 cantata da Ermal. Se non l'avete mai sentita, fatelo. Vi posso assicurare che... Ascoltatela e CAPIRETE._  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Se siete giunti fino a qua vuol dire che avete letto tutta la storia, quindi grazie, ma un grazie di cuore perché non so nemmeno io dove volevo andare a parare con questa one shot. È uscita così, ha preso forma propria, e si è scritta praticamente da sola in un pomeriggio di calura estiva.  
> Un grazie grande grande va a Gabri, essenziale per le mie povere radici nordiche. Un altro grandissimo grazie alle mie Vendicatrici preferite, perché mi hanno dato lo spunto per iniziare tutto questo. Questa storia è soprattutto per voi.
> 
> Alla prossima gente!


End file.
